The One With The Plan
by alien09
Summary: I kissed you because when I look at you I feel my heart rate accelerate. I kissed you because it makes me happy when I make you smile. I kissed you because I wanted to. BB.
1. Where Angela Has A Plan

Brennan looked on nervously as Angela worried her bottom lip, her best friend's dark eyes carefully scrutinizing her face. The blinds to her office were drawn tightly shut, and she had made sure that the latch was firmly in place before she had agreed to this endeavour.

'Sweetie,' Angela started. Brennan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had endured this torture for more than an hour. She had allowed the artist to pick her clothes, do her hair, slap on some of that mineral based makeup that she was always going on about. She had even willingly consented to wearing skyscrapers on her feet.

'You look _divine_!' Angela squealed, clasping her hands together. 'Who knew that I was this amazing?'

'Are you sure this is appropriate?' Brennan asked. 'I mean, I'm just meeting him at some…actually, I'm not even sure where it is.'

Angela had no such qualms in resisting the temptation to roll her eyes. 'Who cares where you go? You want men to _devour _you. Make them think of you as dessert.'

'I'm not sure I really want to be compared to some kind of confectionary. Shouldn't this be about people exchanging intellectual intercourse?'

'Okay, never say intellectual intercourse ever again. Please.'

'It is a logical anthropological-'

'Glug, glug, woohoo! Tonight is all about _that_. And not about that.' Angela moved forward to clasp Brennan's hands. 'Look, you haven't seen each other in an extremely inappropriate amount of time. The last time you saw him he pretty much disgraced your name in court.'

'I don't even know why I agreed to this in the first place. I must have been extremely irrational to not even consider the implications-'

'Sweetie, honey, _listen to me_. There is – what does Zach call it? – a pattern in all this chaos.'

'I don't think we possess the same level of spatial awareness that Zach does Ange.'

Angela released a long suffering sigh. 'Okay. We're going to let that comment slide. Besides, it's not like you'll be alone with Michael. Aren't there going to be other people extremely fascinated in how you, like, read bones?'

'Well, technically yes.'

'What exactly do forensic anthropologists talk about at these black tie things? I mean, do you ipod your observations and then compare or something?' Seeing Brennan's face light up, Angela stalled any segue into meaningless geek speak. 'Alright, so who are you taking?'

'I don't understand.'

'Your date. You know? A member of the opposite species? A hot slab of manmeat to accessorize your dress?'

'I didn't think it was necessary.'

'Did you hear that sound? That was the sound of my jaw hitting the floor. _Tempe_! That was the key element of our plan!'

'I didn't know we were strategizing.'

Brennan had the sudden urge to inch away seeing the look descend upon her friend's face. She had seen it directed at Hodgin's mostly, when the entomologist was on a spiel about conspiracy theories.

'Hey! Why is this door locked? Bones! Open up!' Seeley Booth's voice drifted through the closed portal. His fists pounded on the door again. 'Didn't that book you read about working relationships or whatever tell you that closed doors aren't conducive at all?'

'Angela,' Brennan started, noticing the sudden devilish gleam in her friend's eye. 'Angela, don't you dare open that-' But Angela had already moved across the room to unlock the door.

'You really are my knight in FBI-issued body armour,' Angela greeted Booth flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes for good effect. Sighing, Brennan got to her feet.

'Thank you Angela. See Bones? Closed doors mean…'

Booth lost his train of thought as he took in his partner. She was wearing some kind of silver dress that looked like she had poured herself into it. Her hair was up and messy tendrils of auburn hair framed the sides of her face. Her eyes seemed luminescent, a faint shimmer bringing out her blue eyes. Her skirt stopped above the knees, and he found his eyes following them down to a pair of shoes that seemed to extend her legs even more.

'Wow,' he murmured, forgetting that Angela was next to him.

'Give me a blank canvas and I will give you a masterpiece,' Angela announced triumphantly, latching on to the awe she had heard in Booth's voice.

'I already told you Booth! You can't just waltz in here like you own the place. This is my office, not some room of chill,' Brennan stated, her eyes flashing as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Booth forced himself not to focus on the display that this movement caused.

'Look at you. Hot date?' He asked casually, forcing himself to mask the usual feelings of possessiveness that always seemed to arise when he thought of Bones with another man. He was just being a good friend, making sure she didn't get hurt.

_Sure. And that really is a pistol in your pocket._

Brennan let out a groan, crossing the room and brushing past him. He watched, a faint wisp of flowers lingering in her wake, as she perched herself uncomfortably on the couch. He also watched as her skirt rode up her thigh. Booth cleared his throat, looking at her expectantly.

'She is going to see Michael,' Angela said.

'Woah, wait a minute? Michael? As in that Michael?' Booth asked, waving his hands in the air.

'I'm not going to see Michael, Booth. I'm going to a fundraiser as a representative of the Jeffersonian's forensic anthropology department.'

This piece of news relieved Booth somewhat.

'The invitation said plus one Bren,' Angela whined. '_Plus _one! As in you _plus _one more other person, preferably alive and with a penis!'

Booth cracked a grin as he saw Bones frown. 'Ange, I'm not going to drag someone with me to this thing. I doubt I know anyone who'd be willing to sit through the entire night with a bunch of us discussing the recent finds that-'

'What about Pete?' Angela asked. Booth frowned. Who was Pete?

'He made me break my television with a baseball bat.'

'That's why you don't have a TV?' Booth asked, incredulous.

'He snuck in!' Brennan defended herself. 'I thought he was a burglar or something.'

'Why didn't you just Jackie Chan him?' Booth asked.

'I don't under-'

'What about Mark? Mark seemed nice. You know? Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes? Amazing body?' Angela pushed.

'I might have accidentally kicked him,' Brennan mumbled. Angela expelled a breath. 'He was trying to touch me inappropriately! He kept 'bumping' into me and I acted impulsively.'

'Good job Bones. _That _is what you should always do when someone tries to touch you,' Booth reminded her.

'You always try to touch me. Does this mean I have permission to kick your ass?' Brennan asked innocently. Angela watched Booth colour slightly.

'I don't try to touch you inappropriately,' Booth spluttered, obviously flustered.

'It's inappropriate if I don't consent to it Booth,' Bones told him patiently.

'Booth, take Bren to the gala,' Angela said loudly.

'What?'

'Excuse me? I think that _I _should have some kind of say in this,' Brennan said, standing up. Booth tried to ignore her legs again.

'Bren, Sweetie, Michael doesn't like Booth. Seeing Booth, with you, will help us complete the plan.'

'Well, it's obvious why Michael didn't like Booth. His alpha male tendencies-'

'Just for the record, I didn't like him either,' Booth said, waving his hand.

'Yeah, what a shock,' Angela told him. '_Monique_! Did you forget what we decided? We have to make him regret the day he got up on that stand, the rat bastard, and broke my best friend's heart.' She saw Brennan glance uneasily at Booth at that rather personal observation.

'Now listen to me, both of you. Bren, you are going to go to that gala and make Michael _wish _and _pray _that he was what's underneath that dress. You are going to use your feminine wiles to get enough money so that we can both get a boudoir installed in this joint.

Booth, you are going to smile and act like Tempe here is a goddess to be worshipped. You are going to tune out whenever someone says something to you to keep your sanity intact.

And tomorrow morning, Monique, you will call me and I will bring over some java and we will start the day with Ben and Jerry while you tell me all the juicy details. Capiche?' Angela finished, hands on her hips.

'I find it best to do what she says,' Booth stage whispered, placing his hand on Bone's back.

'I knew you were smart FB mine!' Angela said happily, clasping her hands together.

'Thanks. I think. C'mon Bones! Let this alpha male show you the light!'

'I don't understand.'

'Of course you don't,' Booth said, shaking his head. Applying pressure to the small of her back, Booth proceeded to propel her from the room.

'Hey! Wait! I didn't agree to this!' Brennan shouted.

'Remember Sweetie! Do _everything _I would do and more!' Angela shouted to the retreating pair. 'Hopefully they sleep together. That dress was made for sex.'


	2. Where There Is An Encounter

'You don't have to take me, you know? I don't have a gun or anything,' Brennan said. Despite her heated and rather vehement protests, Booth seemed bent on accompanying her to the gala. 'I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night.'

'Bones,' Booth begun, gripping the steering wheel as they came to a stop at a red light. 'I'm coming with you. Let's not psycho analyze everything I do, alright?'

'You know I think psychology is a soft science. Besides, you are one of the most reserved men I know,' Brennan stated. 'Psychology would be completely lost on you.'

'Speaking of men, Bones, when did you meet all those guys Angela mentioned?'

'I don't see how that is any of your concern. I don't ask where you find your blonde, leggy lawyers,' Brennan replied, staring out the window.

'Why do you _assume _that I have a type?' Booth asked.

'Amy told me,' she answered, delicately shrugging her shoulders. 'She finds you attractive too, you know. Something about jumping you. Though I'm not quite sure how jumping on someone relates to finding them symmetrically pleasing.'

'Jumping doesn't mean…nevermind. That's not important. Look Bones, how many of these ex-boyfriends am I going to have to fight off huh? For a woman who says she doesn't get out much…'

'Booth, can we _not _discuss my personal life? And you really don't have to come tonight. You can just drop me off and then go drink beer or something,' Brennan told him.

'And have Angela kill me? Tough luck Bones! You and me are going to have a grand ol' time tonight!' Booth shot back, slinging his arm over her seat. Brennan sighed. When Booth set his mind on something, it was highly unlikely that he would change his mind.

'Fine,' she finally conceded. 'But _don't _shoot or punch anyone Booth! Or call them squints!'

'Okay the first part? Who was the one that shot an unarmed man and knows lethal self-defense moves in this partnership?' Booth asked, pointedly looking at her.

'_He was trying to set me on fire! _How many times do I have to tell you that? He was going to set me on fire and destroy the evidence!'

'He wasn't armed. That's the part that the FBI really cares about. Personally, I think you should have shot him.'

'So I can have a gun?' Brennan asked hopefully.

'You should really talk to someone about this fixation you have on firearms, you know that? It's not healthy. Here we are!' Booth announced, turning into the lobby of the hotel. Tossing the keys to the valet, Booth opened the passenger door and extended a hand to help Brennan out.

'Good evening Dr. Brennan,' the doorman greeted her warmly. Brennan smiled back, giving the man a kiss on the cheek.

'Stuart! How have you been?' Brennan asked, handing over her invitation.

'Better now that you're here,' Stuart responded. 'And who is this fine young man?'

'This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, he's my-'

'Boyfriend,' Booth cut in, shaking the man's hand.

'Well, well,' Stuart retorted, giving Brennan an exaggerated wink. 'Someone has been keeping secrets.'

'He's not my-' Brennan started.

'You know Bones. Likes to keep her personal life private,' Booth said, slipping an arm around Brennan's waist. He felt her stiffen slightly at his touch before relaxing. Booth thanked the heavens that there were people milling around them. It decreased the chances of Brennan flipping him over her shoulder and crushing his windpipe with her stilettos.

'Enjoy your evening Dr Brennan, Mr Booth,' Stuart replied easily. Brennan graced him with a smile as Booth led them through the doors. Once they were safely out of the old man's vision, Brennan used her purse to deliver a painful blow to Booth's stomach.

'Ow! What?' Booth asked, cringing.

'My _boyfriend_?' Brennan hissed.

'Alpha male all the way baby,' Booth said, flashing a wide charm smile. He knew that she had a particular weakness whenever he turned those on.

Brennan stopped walking and stared at him. 'Are you mentally unstable?'

'Now now, Bones. Save the bedroom talk for later,' Booth replied. 'C'mon! Angela had a plan remember? Don't you just want to rub it in Michael's face that you have a man who worships you?'

'You don't worship me,' Brennan pointed out, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows. 'And what makes you think that Michael will be jealous of you?'

'Are you kidding me?'

'I wasn't aware I made a joke.'

'Bones, I am an FBI agent. Ladies like the danger. Plus, the guys hate the fact that we have a badge, a gun and drive a SUV that comes equipped with the ability to launch a small war on someone. All Michael has going for him is that he can read bones. Big whoop,' Booth said, twirling a finger around in the air.

'Are you trivializing what I do, Booth? Need I remind you that I have an indispensable talent and you do not,' Brennan said.

'You don't have a gun,' Booth replied.

'It is not for lack of trying,' Brennan stated.

'Tempe?' Michael's voice called out. Booth and Brennan turned to find the Professor behind them, a glass of champagne in one hand and the other holding an attractive blonde.

'Michael,' Brennan replied stiffly. She saw the blonde narrow her eyes and look her up and down. 'I didn't know you'd be here.'

Booth was aware that Michael was experiencing the same reaction he had had when he had first saw Brennan in her dress. The Professor's eyes were slightly wide in disbelief and Booth took some satisfaction in knowing that Brennan would never, _ever _go back to him after the Maggie Schilling debacle.

Booth almost jumped in surprise when he felt Brennan clasp his hand, threading her fingers through his. Her skin felt soft and warm against his. He noticed that Michael's gaze narrowed at their linked hands. Booth couldn't resist shooting him smirk. Smug bastard.

'Agent Booth,' Michael greeted him thinly. 'I didn't know you were interested in what Tempe does.'

'What you see is what you get, remember?' Booth answered him, recalling a conversation the two of them had had before Booth had discovered that Michael was working for the defence. 'And besides, Bones here pretty much lectures me every chance she gets.'

'Bones?' The blonde on Michael's arm asked derisively, eyebrow raised. Brennan felt her hackles rise at the tone in her voice.

'This is Felicia. Felicia, this is Dr Brennan and Agent Booth from the FBI,' Michael said. 'Felicia is one of my star pupils over at George Washington.'

'I see the old cat hasn't learnt any new tricks yet,' Brennan whispered to Booth.

'Dog, Bones, dog,' Booth corrected her in a low tone.

'That's what I said,' Brennan murmured back, distracted by the sight of Felicia's hands running up and down Michael's arm. In reaction, Brennan slipped one hand under Booth's suit jacket. She felt Booth's abdominal muscles – which were very well-defined, she noted – contract under her touch.

'Well, Michael, it was a pleasure seeing you. If you don't mind, Booth and I are going to go secure ourselves a drink. It was…nice…meeting you Felicia,' Brennan said before squeezing Booth's side. Heeding her signal, Booth flashed Michael another wide smirk before placing his arm around Brennan's shoulder, enjoying the look on the older man's face as he caressed his partner's shoulder.

'Booth?'

'I gotta say Bones, if you wanted to touch me…'

'Shut up and worship me,' Brennan said through clenched teeth, her hand still under his jacket and his hand still lightly stroking her shoulder.

'Ask and ye shall receive, my lady,' Booth answered with a flourish.


	3. Where There Is An Argument

Booth felt his attention slipping as Brennan and a stooped, wizened old man discussed a recent study on an obscure African tribe. Recalling Brennan's fingers ghosting over his stomach, Booth repressed his urge to shiver by sipping on the champagne his partner had pressed into his hands when they had entered the main banquet hall. His mind lulled by Brennan's voice, Booth swept his eyes across the whole room. Men and women in evening wear flittered back and forth, the light murmur of conversation ebbing and flowing.

'Booth?' He heard Brennan's voice call him. Turning his head, he found her looking at him with a bemused smile on her face.

'What?' He asked, feeling a smile tugging at his lips.

'Worship means that I am supposed to be the object of reverent adoration. I think that ignoring me while I engage in conversation defeats that purpose,' Brennan answered.

'Bones, if I paid complete and utter attention to every word that you say to any of these people,' Booth began, gesturing towards the crowd, 'I would have to check myself into a psych ward or something just like Angela said. Or at least carry around some kind of dictionary.'

'They have those compact electronic dictionaries now. Maybe you'd like one?' Brennan retorted as Booth glared at her.

'Shouldn't you be worshipping me too? After all those equal rights speeches I've had to endure, I think that this worshipping thing swings both ways,' Booth replied. Brennan shifted closer to him, running a finger down his jaw.

'You'd like that, wouldn't you?' She asked him huskily. Booth swallowed, the grip on his glass tightening. He could smell her perfume and that look she was wearing…

Clearing his throat abruptly, Booth took a small step back. He thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in Brennan's eyes but dismissed it just as quickly. He doubted that Bones felt the same way.

'So what's the story with you and Michael anyways? I know you and the Professor did the dirty-'

'What we had wasn't dirty Booth. Just because society dictates that students and their educators should not-' Brennan interrupted him defensively.

'I meant sleeping together Bones!' Booth said, his voice slightly raised. He felt Brennan stare angrily at him as several heads turned in their direction. Smiling at them, Booth leaned closer to Brennan, their foreheads almost touching.

'That was in no way deliberate,' Booth whispered. 'It's just that sometimes you frustrate me.'

'You have no idea how egotistical and unbearable you can be, do you?' Brennan whispered back, deliberately touching her forehead to his. Booth felt their eyes lock, and he found it difficult to look away. He swore that he could hear his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Brennan's eyes were a clear turquoise with a hint of green, he noted. He had often found himself entranced by those eyes.

'Tempe.' Michael's voice broke the spell. Booth gritted his teeth as he saw Brennan straighten and face the man. Depositing his champagne glass with a passing waiter, Booth did not hesitate in placing his arm on Brennan's waist and pulling her flush against him. He almost let out a laugh at the murderous expression on Michael's face.

'Michael,' Brennan greeted her one-time lover coolly. She noted that Felicia was not present at his side. Taking comfort in Booth's touch, Brennan eyed Michael with an even stare.

'Temperance, could I speak to you for a moment?' Michael asked her. Brennan waited expectantly. 'Alone?' Michael tried again, when it became obvious that she wasn't going to move.

'I doubt that there is anything else that needs to be said,' Brennan said, feeling Booth's grip on her waist tighten slightly at the word alone.

'_Please _Tempe.' It was the pleading note in his voice that got her.

'Bones, you aren't seriously going to-'

'I'll just be a minute Booth,' Brennan told her partner.

'Bones, you are _not _speaking with him _alone_.'

'Booth, he's not going to try anything. We're in a crowded place with a lot of people. Plus, I have the killer self-defense moves remember?' Brennan reminded.

'No. I don't like it.'

'_Booth_!' Brennan hissed, 'don't be difficult. I will make sure you have a clear view of us when I speak to him.'

'But-'

Brennan gently removed the hand on her hip and gave it a small squeeze. 'I'll be fine Booth,' she whispered, trying to ignore the piercing look that Michael was giving them. 'Really.'

Booth looked at her, struggling to mask his feelings. 'Fine,' he finally agreed, expelling a tired breath. 'But I want to be able to see you. As in two eyes and free of any kind of obstruction, got it?'

Brennan just nodded her head. Booth pointed a finger at Michael. 'If she so much as _looks _like she's-'

'I got it,' the Professor said, raising his palms in surrender.

Brennan could feel Booth's eyes on the back of her head as she followed Michael out of earshot. She had to admit that although Booth's alpha male tendencies tended to try her last nerve, at times it filled her with a kind of warmth. It was nice having him look out for her.

'What is it Michael?' Brennan finally asked when they had both stopped. Though there were guests around them, they were few and wouldn't likely disturb them.

'I'm sorry,' Michael finally said, after a few hesitant moments.

'What for? For telling the truth?' Brennan replied wryly. 'You were just listening to your jury consultant, something which I didn't.'

'You know I didn't mean those things I said,' Michael rejoined. He grew increasingly uncomfortable under the intense stare that Brennan was giving him.

'I _am _cold and heartless, Michael. I have had enough people call me that over the years to make such words meaningless. But when you question my dedication to find out who killed a nineteen year old girl,' Brennan started and then stepped back when Michael tried to touch her arm. 'I will be civil to you Michael. We can do civility. It's what we're good at. The sex was good but in the end, we were always just civil.'

'I love you Tempe,' Michael told her earnestly. Brennan stared at him, feeling the air suck out of her.

'Love?' Brennan stated mindlessly. Snapping back, she drew herself up straight. 'You don't love me Michael.'

'Is this because of Booth?' Michael asked her, his face hardening. 'You can't obviously think that he's really interested in you. Sure, he might want a few good nights in bed and then-'

A resounding _crack _cut him short. Clutching his face, Michael winced as Brennan drew back her hand.

'Don't you _ever _speak about Booth like that. You'd be lucky to be _half _the man he is,' Brennan murmured harshly, a sheen of tears glazing over her eyes. Ignoring the horrified eyes upon her, Brennan regarded the stunned and angry look upon her ex-lover's face.

'Is there a problem here?' Booth asked, reaching them after hastily plowing his way through the crowd. He had started forward the moment he had seen Michael try to touch his partner. He noted the blooming red mark on Michael's cheek with a small measure of satisfaction. Instinctively placing himself between Brennan and the man, he paused when he felt Brennan graze his arm.

Stepping to his side, Brennan mustered up the coldest look she could. 'We're done here, _Professor Stires_. I hope George Washington treats you well.'

Turning on her heel, Brennan walked away. Booth considered the man before him, his fists clenching.

'You're lucky I don't have my gun,' Booth finally said, before hurrying after Brennan.


	4. Where There Is Girl Talk

Brennan reclined on the couch, a glass of red wine perched atop the table in front of her. The silver dress, shoes and makeup had all been discarded. Booth had obviously been somewhat reluctant to leave her alone but after sensing the distant vibe that was emanating off her, had chosen to leave with a promise for her to call him if she needed anything.

Usually, it took much more than that to persuade him to leave her alone. Booth was known for both his charm and his stubborn streak, which, she could concede mentally, rivaled her own. Brennan's lips pursed in thought. A sharp staccato rapping at her door broke her out of her thoughts.

'Sweetie? I _know _you're in there. And you _know _I am getting inside one way or the other,' Angela's voice floated through the wooden portal. Ah. Her best friend's presence seemed to explain Booth's behaviour.

'I take it Booth told you what happened tonight?' Brennan asked needlessly as the artist swept past her gracefully. The anthropologist watched as Angela unloaded two tubs of ice-cream and an assortment of food that Brennan was sure grown women tried to avoid wherever necessary. Grabbing a spoon and pouring herself a glass of wine as well, Angela finally settled down beside Brennan.

'Well?' Angela prodded, one eyebrow raised.

'If Booth already told you, this entire conversation is going to be nothing but repetitive.'

'Okay, Sweetie?' Angela said, taking her hands. 'I'm going to geek speak here. This conversation we're going to have?' She said, gesturing between her and Brennan. 'This is an age-old, quite probably timeless tradition called 'girl talk'. It's evolved over the years to include fatty and tempting foods that our thighs will hate us for and derogatory words made towards the size of a man's penis. So think of this as a kind of anthropological experiment and work with me here okay?'

Brennan sighed. Angela's one-track mind was legendary.

'We went to the gala. Booth told Stuart he was my boyfriend-'

'_He what?!_' Angela almost squealed. One look from Brennan though forced her to file that interesting bit of information for another time.

'Michael was there. He had this blonde, vapid woman attached to his arm. Apparently, Professor Stires _really _likes his students,' Brennan remarked with a self-deprecating smile. Angela remained silent.

'To cut a lengthy tale short, he told me he was in love with me.'

'Excuse me?' Angela questioned. 'He said he _loved _you? Oh _hell _to the _no_!'

'I told him he didn't. He said some things about Booth. I slapped him. Hard,' Brennan recalled, smirking. 'And then we came home.'

'That _McBastard_,' Angela seethed. Seeing the pained look on Brennan's face, Angela's expression softened.

'He's an ex, Bren. Remember? You told me that that was never going to become a variable.'

Brennan turned to Angela. 'I know I said that. But Michael was the first…he was…'

'Were you in love with him?' Angela asked softly.

Brennan swallowed. What had Michael Stires been to her?

'I remember that I felt safe whenever I was with him. He would look at me and I would feel this…warmth…seep through my chest. But I don't know if that was love,' Brennan said. She turned to Angela. 'It felt like there was this giant vice was suffocating me when he said those things Ange. We spent the night before laughing and talking and then he held me. He…he made me feel like I was _someone_.'

Angela pulled Brennan into a hug as a sob escaped her friend's lips.

'Why would he say those things? _How_?' Brennan asked in a ragged voice, her tone laced with tears and a deep, underlying pain that broke Angela's heart. The woman before her had suffered enough already in her life. She didn't need another scar to add to her collection.

'Honey,' Angela said reassuringly, tucking a strand of hair that had slipped loose behind Brennan's ear. 'What Michael said was crap alright?'

'But I _am _better with the dead Ange.'

'We've had this conversation before,' Angela replied firmly. 'Look, we see scary things in our job. We see things that would make any sane, _normal _person run for the hills.'

Brennan looked at her, a puzzled look on her face. 'What hills?'

'That's not important,' Angela waved off her question dismissively. 'The thing is, I see the way you are when you work a case. Yeah, I know you say you have to "emotionally detach" yourself from a case and "put your heart in a box",' Angela said, using her fingers to signal the air quotation marks. 'But like you said on that stand, those people are _real _to you. We all see their faces Bren, and you're no different.'

_Sometimes, when I go to sleep, all I see is their faces._

'What it all boils down to is that Michael Stires is an A-class idiot,' Angela finished. 'And if I ever see him again, let's just say that I will personally make sure he never repopulates this god-given Earth.'

She was rewarded by a weak smile from Brennan.

'Now, I brought Ben and I brought Jerry too, for good measure. Two men we know we can always count on,' Angela said, shoving a tub of mint and chocolate ice-cream into Brennan's hands. 'Just for you, I will indulge.'

'I don't understand modern society's preoccupation with the weight of a woman. I don't see how it is nutritionally possible to look the way some of those models do. It reminds me of plastic surgery. Barbaric and totally unnecessary,' Brennan mumbled before placing a heaping serve of ice-cream into her mouth. Angela rolled her eyes.

'You know,' she said instead, watching Brennan's face descend into ecstasy as she took another in another spoonful, 'Booth was awfully concerned when he called me before.'

'I told him it was completely superfluous to call you.' Brennan looked up and saw the hurt look on Angela's face. 'It's not that Ange. I just felt like I needed to be alone.' Angela smiled, accepting the unspoken apology she heard in Brennan's voice.

'Can I just say that G-man wished he was the one you had worn that dress for tonight?' Angela said teasingly.

Brennan sighed. 'Booth doesn't see me that way Angela. We're partners. Besides, he has Tessa.'

'He _had _Tessa, you mean. They broke up a long time ago Bren,' Angela continued, seeing the surprised look on Brennan's face.

'I don't know why you're resisting to jump on that train. I wish I could break me off a piece of that,' Angela said dreamily.

'_Partners_, Ange. _Partners_.'

'There is more than one meaning to that word. I know. I play Scrabble.'

'Can we…just not talk about this now?' Brennan asked, her mind now whirling with the implications of what Angela had just said. Seeing the look on her face, Angela relented.

'For now,' Angela agreed.

Brennan turned back to her dessert, feeling the cold seep through her fingers, and wishing that seeing Michael again hadn't hurt that much.


	5. Where Angela's Radar Is Questioned

Angela grinned widely at the tall agent behind the desk. Bending over and offering the man a modest glimpse of her cleavage, she almost laughed at the way his eyes crossed.

'I'm here to see Seeley Booth,' she told him. Hearing him muttering about how Booth had all the luck, Angela gamely accepted her visitor's pass and made her way to Booth's office.

It was time, in her eyes, for Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan to 'fess up. They had been dancing around the proverbial elephant in the room since lord knows when and the sexual tension was beginning to make even _her_ jumpy. Sure, she had somehow convinced Brennan that the makeover for the gala Friday night had been about Michael, when in actual fact it had really been to make a certain FBI agent open up his eyes.

Mission accomplished for the most part on that account, judging by the way Booth's eyes had almost popped out of his head.

Nearing Booth's office, Angela put on her best smile before sashaying in. Booth was on the phone when she entered. Seeing him gesturing for her to take a seat, Angela closed the door to his office firmly. She briefly wondered if she could barricade him inside but discarded that thought when Booth hung up the phone.

'What's wrong? Is Bones alright?' Booth asked worriedly. Rolling her eyes, Angela shifted in her seat to get more comfortable.

'Hi Angela, how are you? I'm fine Booth, you?' Angela pantomimed her one-sided conversation. Smiling sheepishly, Booth rubbed the back of his neck.

'Hey Angela,' Booth greeted her. 'So really, what's up?'

'You tell me,' Angela questioned.

'Uh…' Booth stammered. 'Is this about Friday night? Because I really think that Bones' wouldn't have appreciated me beating up Michael. Something about common decency and good manners.' He snorted at the end of the sentence.

'I don't understand! I gave you the _perfect_ opening! The dress was to die for, you told everyone she was your girlfriend-'

Booth's eyes widened at that. 'Did Bones tell you that? I didn't – I only told – one person!'

'And _then _Michael practically gift wraps you the opportunity to come to Bren's rescue, with your FBI standard-issued body armour and noble black SUV,' Angela trailed off. 'What is _wrong _with you?'

Booth opened his mouth. Angela cut him off with a glare. '_Don't _even _try _to tell me you aren't into my best friend. Every time you two are together, it's like watching Blue Movie with better-looking leads, no political references and no sex.'

He sighed, fiddling with a pen. 'I just broke up with Tessa Angela.'

'Yeah. That was a shock,' Angela said, twirling her wrist. At Booth's look, she explained, 'she was eating a non-fat muffin and reading a book about unsolved FBI cases. Insecure doesn't even begin to describe what you two had.'

'Look, me and Bones? We're partners. We look out for each other,' Booth said, swiveling his chair to the side. 'There are certain lines that can't be crossed, and this is one of them.'

'So you _are _interested,' Angela said. Booth caught himself. He couldn't deny that Bones wasn't attractive. He was a red-blooded American male. And sometimes he found himself thinking what her hair would feel like against his skin, what it would be like for her to smile fully and freely just for him…

'I'm going to say what I'm going to say because, if I just let the both of you figure out what's going on, its just going to prolong this blatant reality that you two are trying to resist,' Angela said. 'So you are going to sit there and you are going to listen, comprende?'

Seeing Booth's nod, Angela sucked in a deep breath. She withdrew a photo album from her bag and laid it on Booth's desk. She motioned for Booth to sit beside her. When he did, she opened the cover to reveal a large picture of two young girls, both standing in front of a large stone building.

'I first met Tempe in college,' Angela started. 'I was at this frat party. It was pretty wild. I had had a bit to drink and one of the guys was trying to get me alone. I was almost ready to kick him in the balls when Bren came up from behind and pretty much kicked his ass.' Angela looked at Booth, who smiled at her.

'We ended up leaving together and we both realized that we were pretty much living next door to each other. The first thing I learnt about her was that she was alone. Russ leaving her, foster care. She'd left when she turned 18 from her grandfather's place and never looked back. And there she was at college, working three jobs to afford her tuition and somehow managing to maintain and 4.0 gpa,' Angela laughed. 'God, I hated her for that.'

We graduated and I left for Europe to pursue my art. Me and Tempe had gotten really close. I think I was the only person who'd stuck around that long and who cared for her, you know? I cried on the plane because I just felt so bad for leaving her,' Angela said. She turned the page, showing Booth pictures of her time in Paris and various shots of Brennan she had managed to sneak in.

'When I came back, she was at the Jeffersonian. We'd managed to stay in touch, not as much as I'd like. She'd changed. You can't expect someone to stay the same when you're gone for a few years,' Angela recalled. She remembered meeting Hodgin's and Zack for the first time, Brennan smiling behind her. 'She'd told me about Michael of course. She'd mentioned him here and there, never saying what they were. But she'd look less alone whenever she talked about him.'

Booth stiffened beside her, staring down with unusual focus at a picture of Brennan whispering something in Michael's ear. 'Where is this going Angela?' He asked. Closing the album, Angela forced Booth to look at her.

'The thing is, whenever she's with you…I've never seen her _this _happy before. You make her feel like she has someone. You taking her out into the field may be part of it, but the main reason she's become less closed off is because of _you _Seeley.' Angela had never used his first name before, and this threw him off a bit. 'I'm not asking you to declare your undying devotion to her and cart her off to some remote mountain cabin and reenact a scene from a romance novel. What I am asking you to do is admit to yourself that you _do _have feelings for Temperance, and that you _do _something about it.'

'I can't do that,' Booth finally said after a long, pregnant pause. 'First off, who's to say that Bones is even interested?'

Angela raised an incredulous eyebrow. 'Are you _doubting _me?'

'Not so much doubt, as cautious.'

'Listen up pally. The Montenegro radar is _never _wrong. If I say you're in love, you are.'

Booth swallowed at the mention of love. He ran a hand through his hair.

Angela reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Just think about what I said and believe when I say that nothing is going to happen unless you make a move. I love Bren, but she's a bit lacking when it comes to people.'

Angela reached for the photo album, but stopped when Booth laid a resisting hand on her wrist.

'Is it alright if I return this to you?' He asked. Angela smiled knowingly, nodding her head. Getting gracefully to her feet, she turned to leave the office.

'Oh and Booth?' She said, opening the door. 'Remember, say thank you with gifts.' With a hearty wink and a smile, she was gone.

'Yeah…' Booth whispered, his eyes fixated by the picture in front of him. It was one of him and Bones. His head was turned away but Bones had a soft smile on her face, her eyes looking at him. A finger traced her curved lips. 'Yeah,' he repeated, a thoughtful look coming across his face.


	6. Interlude

Something was wrong, that much Brennan knew. Angela had arrived this morning in a suspiciously chipper mood. Then Booth had arrived and she had seen the both of them disappear into Angela's office. Brennan had been sorely tempted at that point to ask either Hodgin's or Zack to eavesdrop but had quickly quelled that emotion.

What worried her the most, however, was Booth. Her partner had been acting…_weird_. First off, he had barely spoken to her or any of the other members of her team, save for that chat with Angela. Booth was the kind of person that appreciated silence, but for the most part preferred inane talk to fill up the air. Brennan had come to accept this. It was his way of dealing with a case – speaking helped him focus on something else for a while. Another thing that worried Brennan was the way he had been staring at her. She had tried to ignore it at first but after a while, Brennan could feel herself becoming more and more self-conscious. She had checked to make sure that that there was nothing on her lab coat or on her face. 

Glancing up, Brennan saw Booth quickly avert his eyes.

'Doctor Brennan?' Zach asked. Turning to her grad student, Brennan gently peeled off the latex gloves she had been wearing.

'I think we've done all we can for the preliminary exam. Get the x-rays and then clean the bones,' Brennan told him. Hearing his assent as she turned on her heels, Brennan marched over to her partner. Grabbing his arm, Brennan dragged a surprised Booth off the platform and into her office.

'What the hell Bones?' Booth asked as Brennan turned the lock. Facing him, she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

'Okay. I want to know what is wrong with you,' she stated, her gaze not wavering.

'What makes you think that-'

'You're not _talking_,' the anthropologist replied. 'Usually when you don't, it means something is wrong.' Brennan's eyes widened. 'Did something happen to Parker?'

Rubbing his neck, Booth shook his head. 'Parker's fine Bones.'

'Then _what is it_? You keep staring at me-'

'I have _not _been staring-'

Brennan snorted. 'Don't even try to deny it. Is this because of the dress that I wore to the gala? Angela mentioned something about how the dress I wore could make men have inappropriate sexual fantasies about me.'

Booth blinked, his mouth open in shock.

'It's alright Booth. You're a healthy, virile male. It's only natural that-'

'I AM NOT HAVING ANY KIND OF SEXUAL FANTASY ABOUT YOU!'

'Then what is it?' Brennan demanded. 'If you're going to just sit there and _stare _at me _all day_…'

'I've just been thinking about something, alright Bones? Nothing involving naked women or anything like that. I've just been…thinking.'

'Is this about what Angela said?' Brennan asked, curiousity piqued as a panicked expression descended over Booth's face. 

'_No_!' Booth denied vehemently. 'It's just…look? Can we just drop it?' Booth pleaded.

Brennan narrowed her eyes at the agent. 'I'm embarrassing you, aren't I?'

'No Bones, you are not embarrassing me,' Booth said with a loud sigh. 'But I just don't want to talk about it okay? Can we just leave it?'

'Okay then,' Brennan agreed, shrugging. Walking behind her desk, Brennan booted up her computer, noting that Booth had now seated himself on her couch and was staring determinedly forward.

'Is it…is it about what happened with Michael?' Brennan asked softly, holding her breath. Booth had never really questioned her on why she had resorted to physical violence with her ex-lover. His clenched jaw and white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel had indicated to her that he had been too angry at the time. 

Booth turned to look at her, while Brennan concentrated on the screen. She didn't know why she had opened that line of conversation. Baring her personal feelings had never been easy for her. Aside from Angela, who pretty much ferreted out the truth through sheer persistence and tenacity, Booth had been the only other person to see the soft side of her psyche. 

'Why did you slap him? Not that I think the bastard didn't deserve it, mind you,' Booth pointed out, his head resting against the palm of his hand. 

Brennan paused, contemplative. 'Men say they love you at the most inopportune times,' she finally said. 'Why would you possibly tell someone you possess any kind of romantic feelings when you have some Playboy….tramp hanging off your arm?'

'You actually know what Playboy is?' Booth asked, stunned.

'And I knew he was lying. I already know what he thinks of me,' Brennan said, turning to look at Booth. 'It's what you all probably think of me too. A cold-hearted bitch,' she finished wryly.

'Don't say that,' Booth said, getting to his feet. But Temperance felt the dam inside her burst. It felt freeing, saying these things. Like some kind of cathartic release.

'You all think I don't care. But I do. Every skull, every bone tells a story to me. I know whether they danced or played tennis. Whether they were left or right-handed. I see their faces when I close my eyes. I see their faces when my eyes are open. Sometimes all I see are their faces,' Brennan trailed off in a whisper. Booth was now behind her, his reflection mirrored on her computer screen. She felt herself being swiveled around to face him.

'Listen to me Bones,' Booth began. She felt his hands go to her cheeks, gripping her face gently as he crouched down to bring them eye to eye. '_I _know you're not cold. I work with you, remember? And I can see how each case affects all of us, especially you. You are not cold. Sure, you might be lacking in the people department but I don't think you'll be unseating Zach anytime soon,' Booth said, cracking a smile. Brennan gave him a small upward turn of her lips.

Michael's an idiot to not see what I see. A strong, compassionate and beautiful woman who wants to help people in need, and who'll move heaven and earth to make sure that this grieving family in front of her gets some closure,' Booth finished. 

_He thought she was beautiful?_

'Thank you,' Brennan murmured. Booth's fingers were still on her skin, and she could feel the calloused pads brush feather soft. She resisted the urge to shiver. 

'Now, what's say we go to Sid's? It's almost lunch and you look like you need some food,' Booth announced, standing abruptly. Booth always seemed to switch back and forth between serious and goofy so quickly, it sometimes unnerved her.

'What?'

'Come on Bones,' he said, easing her off the chair and helping her into her coat. 'We don't want to be stuck in traffic.'

'But I-'

'Hey guys! Bones and I are heading off to grab a bite. Page us if anything comes up?' Booth hollered out.

It was only when they were half-way to Sid's did Brennan realize that Booth still hadn't told her what was bothering him.


	7. Where There Are Coffee Beans

Booth took a sip of the coffee in front of him, savouring the warm liquid as it burned down his throat. He felt Brennan move beside him, her thigh accidentally brushing against his. As predicted, his heart rate accelerated rapidly. Quickly placing the cup back on the saucer with a loud _chink_, he tried to subtly take deep, calming breaths. 

Damn Angela and her damn radar. Telling him that he made her smile, that he made her happy…

'Booth, are you sure you're alright?' Brennan asked him. He could almost feel the deep furrow between her brows. Thankfully, Sid arrived with their food. The sight and smell managed to distract his partner away from her line of questioning. For now. 

'Thank you Sid. It looks wonderful,' Brennan commented with a smile, breaking a pair of chopsticks. Booth nodded appreciatively as well, sighing with pleasure as he scooped up some of the noodles on his plate and put it in his mouth. They both ate quietly, preoccupied with filling their stomachs.

_Am I really in love with her? I mean the woman is infuriating. She's stubborn as a mule, thinks everything can be compartmentalized, and refuses to believe that there are people out there who want to help her._

Booth glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye. A slant of afternoon sun was reflecting off her head, making her hair seem luminous. He watched as she daintily slipped some rice into her mouth, chewing slowly and methodically.

_But then I look into her eyes and I see someone I want to protect. She's just always been…there. Like a constant, a rock. And I hate it when she gets that sad, girly look on her face. I just want to protect her._

Faintly hearing the tinkle of bells in the background, Booth put down his chopsticks. 

'Booth? You stopped eating. Can you _please _tell me what's wrong?' Brennan asked, a slight note of irritation and concern creeping into her voice. 

_What's wrong is that I think I want to cross the line._

Turning to face his partner, Booth found Michael Stires in his line of vision. Instantly bristling, Booth stared long and hard at the man.

'What do _you _want?' He asked, almost growling. He watched Brennan twist around to regard their new arrival. It could have been his imagination, but Booth thought he could feel the temperature in the diner drop a few degrees.

'I don't want to see you,' Brennan ground out and promptly presented her back to Michael. She continued eating, either oblivious or choosing to ignore the tension that had seemed to descend on their little table. Booth clenched and unclenched his fists beneath the table, trying to hold his temper in check. A faint outline of a hand could still be seen on Michael's face. Booth wished that Brennan had put a little more force behind her blow; maybe knock the man unconscious…

'I just came to give you this,' Michael replied. He placed a small velvet box in front of Brennan, who tensed up immediately upon seeing it. Still ignoring Michael, he watched her open the box to reveal a small set of stud earrings nestled inside, white and gleaming like diamonds. They seemed to be shaped like coffee beans. He watched Brennan's hands tighten, her knuckles going white.

'Thank you,' Brennan whispered, albeit grudgingly.

'Why are you apologizing to this creep?' Booth burst out, gesturing towards the Professor. He jumped in surprise, feeling Brennan squeeze his thigh.

'Not now Booth,' she murmured. Booth reeled himself back in, confused. 

'I also came to say I'm sorry. And to say goodbye,' Michael replied, steadfastly ignoring the broad FBI agent seated next to Temperance. 

'Thank you,' Brennan whispered again, meeting his eyes. They looked at each other before Michael blinked, a wry smile breaking across his face. Nodding to Brennan, he shifted to face Booth.

'If I were you, I wouldn't let her go,' he said before waving his hand in farewell. They both watched him go before Booth returned his gaze to Brennan, studying her. She seemed to be shaking. Tentatively, Booth reached over to envelope her hand.

'You okay Bones?' He asked.

'These earrings…he gave them to me after El Salvador,' Brennan said, so softly that Booth almost missed it. To his surprise, he felt Brennan entwine her fingers with his. A short thrill of something seemed to zip through his body in response.

_So over the line, I can't see it anymore. _

'I was…I was captured while I was there. These soldiers…they put a bag over my head and locked me in a room. I don't know how long I was in there. I don't even know why they wanted me. I didn't know anything but how to identify the bodies, although that could have been why.'

Booth tightened his grip on her hand.

They beat me. They tortured me. For days, all I could feel was pain and nothing else. And then one day, I woke up and found myself abandoned on a street somewhere. When I got home, Michael was there and he gave me these. It was to remind me of what I'd gone through, to remind me that I had survived it all I suppose,' Brennan finished. Booth felt a tear slide down their interlaced digits. 

Something seized in his chest. _I almost lost her. I almost never got to have her._

He felt his heart react. He lightly turned Brennan's face toward his. Her blue eyes were glassy with tears, tracks evident on her face. Before he could stop and think, he felt himself leaning towards her. He felt her lips against his. And he felt, he _knew_, that this was where they were supposed to be.


	8. Where Angela Intervenes

Angela tapped her foot impatiently, looking down at her best friend who was studiously avoiding her

**a/n: this story is almost done! reviews, like chicken soup, feed the soul.**

Angela tapped her foot impatiently, looking down at her best friend who was studiously avoiding her. Narrowing her eyes, the artist remained silent though her patience was beginning to wear thin.

'Don't do it Sweetie. I can see that analytical mind of yours telling you it's a bad idea but _trust me_, it is just the thing you need!' Angela finally burst out.

'We're just partners Angela. There's a line that-'

'_Oh. My. God! _Are you going to keep saying that every time? Who are you trying to convince here? Me or you?'

'You or me, Ange,' Brennan corrected her friend.

Angela's mind raced back to what she had seen earlier that day. She had been casually strolling by the diner when she had seen Booth and Brennan locked in a rather steamy lip lock. She had only been able to stare, dumbfounded, as Brennan had run panicked from the scene. Booth had followed shortly after her, his eyes harried as he tried to catch his partner. Instead, he had found Angela. Brennan's best friend had nearly broken down seeing the look in his eyes.

'He kissed me Ange! He's not supposed to do that!'

'Why?' Angela questioned, seeing the baffled look on Brennan's face. 'What's wrong with living wide Temperance? Booth has pretty much kissed the ground you walk on since the day you met. He's a good guy who's done everything he can but _tell you _how he feels. Even _Zach _knows how he feels about you. Zach!'

'I just…I don't think I could take it when Booth leaves me too,' Brennan whispered. Angela's expression softened.

'Honey, I think out of everyone, Booth would be the last person to leave you,' Angela told her. Hearing the heavy footfalls of a certain G-Man, Angela's mood lightened considerably. Hodgins, the sweet lad, had done his part. Now, all it needed was a little Montenegro shove. Rising quickly, Angela dashed out of Brennan's office to intercept Booth.

'What's wrong? Where's Bones?' Booth asked. Angela could still see the hurt in his eyes.

_And she actually thinks he'll leave? Puh-lease._

Without saying a word, Angela latched onto Booth's arm and used the element of surprise to propel him towards Brennan's office. Feeling Booth start to resist, Angela tightened her grip.

'No. It's time for both of you to kiss up and make nice. Literally,' she retorted, ignoring the almost pleading look that Booth was sending her. Finally getting him in the room, Angela locked the door firmly behind her.

Hands on her hips, she regarded the both of them with an air of barely concealed annoyance.

'Booth, why did you kiss Tempe?' Angela queried.

'I really think that's none of your business Angela,' Booth replied through gritted teeth. The FBI agent has his back turned to both the women.

'That's it!' Angela practically shrieked. She was satisfied to note that both Booth and Brennan looked suitably shocked. 'I have had it with the both of you! I have tried, _oh how I have tried_, to make both of you see what is right in front of you. Not only have you failed to notice, but let us please for the record state that I am not known for my subtly when it comes to affairs of the heart.'

'Ange-' Brennan started but stopped seeing the look that had made its way onto Angela's face.

'I'm going to make this simple for the both of you. Think of it as Love for Dummies alright?' Angela stated.

First of all, the unresolved sexual tension between both of you? Obviously, making Tempe look like a temptress wasn't enough. Now, it's just going to cause more angst and covert glancing and all those other nice little by-products. Don't get me wrong, it's entertaining. Heck, give me a bucket of popcorn with extra butter for this show. But we all know what's really going on here, don't we?' Angela posed, looking back and forth between the two.

Well Sweetie, you said it best. You both find each other symmetrically pleasing. Booth, you think my best friend has nice legs and above average T & A. Honey, you think Booth has abs which you can wash clothes on. The next logical step would be for both of you to just _do it already_. Trust me, not only will the sex be mind-blowing, but it'll help me win the betting pool going on around here.'

But we all know the real reason why the two of you are so close to becoming as annoying as Meredith and Derek. Booth, you love Temperance. Sweetie, although you're trying to bury it under all that logic and anthropological reasoning, you love him too.'

'Angela, I really don't think-' Booth tried to intervene before the tie around his neck became as tight as a noose.

'Now this is what's going to happen,' Angela deliberately raised her voice. 'I am going to lock this door, with the two of you in this room. _Together_. When I come back, I expect to see something R-rated going on. At the very least, I expect to see the both of you so fused together it'd be almost impossible to differentiate between one and the other.'

'The door locks on the _inside_, Ange,' Brennan told her, rather smugly.

'This is why it pays to make nice with the janitor. I had him rig it so it locks on the _outside_,' Angela countered, just as haughty. Upon saying this, Angela spun on her heel and promptly locked the door before either of them could stop her. Tossing the key up into the air with a sense of victory, her brown eyes widened. Knocking on the door, Angela intentionally raised her voice as she spoke.

'Hey guys? Tempe's wearing my new blouse. When you start feeling each other up, don't tear it or anything!'

Hodgin's whistled as she walked by him. 'Angela! All this time you've been wasting that genius mind of yours on good.'

'It's nice to walk on the wild side,' she retorted, giving him a healthy wink.

Behind the door, faintly, you could hear Brennan ask Booth something.

'Booth, what's T & A?'


	9. Where Words Are Said

'Booth, what's T & A

'Booth, what's T & A?' Brennan asked Booth, who was still staring openmouthed at Angela's departure.

'I'm assuming it's some kind of acronym.' She paused. 'I'll just Google it,' she decided.

'Wait! No. No, no, no, _no_. Let's hold off on the dictionary dot com for the moment alright?' Booth said hastily, his mind finally registering what she had said. 'It's not important,' he breathed, trying to avoid looking directly at her.

_Well done Booth. I mean, I don't stare at her that much. I'm a guy. It would be criminal for me not to look. It's not like I ogle…_

'Oh,' Brennan replied, also trying to avoid looking at him. She could still remember the feel of his lips against hers. Slightly chapped, with a lingering taste of coffee. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

'Why did you kiss me Booth?' Brennan finally asked, her voice soft and her eyes downcast.

Booth cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Look, Bones, can we just forget about it? It was…impulsive. It won't happen again, alright?'

'You don't get to do that,' Brennan said, her blue eyes flaring as they came to rest on the FBI agent. 'You don't get to ignore what happened!'

'Are you kidding me?' Booth retorted in disbelief. 'Who was the one that pretty much _bolted _out of that diner?'

'_Because you kissed me!_' Brennan almost screamed, stepping closer towards him. 'Who was the one that said there was a line that couldn't be crossed? Who was the one that said our jobs, these high risk situations, weren't conducive to a healthy relationship? You say all these things and don't even show a _modicum _of interest in me as a compatible mate-'

'Oh you see, this is what always happens isn't it? When Temperance Brennan can't figure on what's going on in here,' Booth said, gesturing towards his chest, 'she falls back on some good ol' scientific mumbo jumbo to help explain her way out of _feeling _something!'

Brennan sucked in a breath. Booth wasn't supposed to say that. He wasn't supposed to think she was some-

'You think I'm heartless?' She said brokenly.

Booth's eyes widened. 'What? No! I never said that!'

'Explain her way out of feeling something?' Brennan repeated his words, a cynical laugh punctuating her sentence.

Booth drew in a breath, a vice squeezing his chest as he saw her eyes start to glisten. He tentatively reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of her jaw. He took heart in the fact that she didn't recoil from his touch.

'I kissed you because I'm an idiot Bones,' he finally admitted, then scrambled to clarify himself when he felt her tense. 'I kissed you because when I look at you I feel my heart rate accelerate. I kissed you because it makes me happy when I make you smile. I kissed you because I _wanted _to,' he finished, looking deep into her eyes.

'It's obvious that your alpha male tendencies have forced this emotion as a by-product of-'

Booth resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kissed her again. He sucked in her bottom lip, gently nibbled on it, all the time being gentle and giving her room to move away. She didn't. He opened his eyes when he felt something salty against his tongue.

'Why are you crying?' He whispered.

'I don't want you to leave Booth,' she told him, finally allowing herself to be honest with him. 'My parents left, Russ left, Michael left…everyone I've ever cared about has left me behind. And…and I don't think I'm strong enough to pick up the pieces when you leave too.'

That, more than anything else, strengthened Booth's resolve. He enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her hair and holding her as close to him as possible.

'I'm _never _going to leave you Temperance.'

'You don't know that,' he heard her mumble into his jacket sleeve.

'We both don't know what's going to happen down the line. But I can say that I will use every fiber of my being to remain at your side.'

'That's not biologically possible.'

Booth laughed. They stood there for some time, Booth holding her and Brennan relishing the feeling of being held.

'I…I'm not very good at being with someone,' Brennan said, gently disentangling herself from Booth's embrace. She worried her bottom lip. 'My track record with men hasn't been all that great.'

'We'll figure it out, the two of us?' Booth ventured, his voice hopeful.

Brennan stared at him, her head titled to the side and her gaze unwavering.

'I think…I think I would like that,' Brennan answered, her heart lifting when she saw Booth's face split into a wide grin. _Angela's right. I should stop analyzing._

She latched onto Booth's hand, seeing his palm and fingers cover her own.

'Can we…can we take this slow?' Brennan asked, unsure.

'We'll take however long you need Bones. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want. I don't have a death wish,' Booth replied teasingly.

'I could knock you flat on the floor, couldn't I?' Brennan stated with a small amount of pride.

'Let's not spread that little tidbit around, okay? I don't think it'd do much for the FBI image if word gets out a squint can knock its top agent on his ass.'

They both looked at each other, smiling foolishly, their hands still entwined.


	10. Where The Plan Comes To An End

Angela walked in to see Booth and Brennan looking like love addled teenagers

**a/n: this little ditty has now come to an end. it's been fun everyone. thanks for the reviews and for sharing the luv. look out for more once the helter skelter of life has died down. **

Angela walked in to see Booth and Brennan looking like love addled teenagers.

'Well, not exactly what I had in mind but judging by those extremely adorable looks on your faces, I'm going to say everything went well,' Angela announced, her eyes shifting back and forth between the partners.

And I would also like to thank both you guys in advance for those new pair of Jimmy Choos I'm going to get this weekend when me and Bren go shopping,' Angela finished with a satisfied smile.

Seeing that neither had acknowledged her presence, Angela rolled her eyes.

'Oh and Sweetie?' Angela said, standing in the doorway. 'T & A means tits and ass.' Winking, the forensic artist promptly took her leave.

'Booth! How can objectify women that way! It's unseemly!'

'First of all, Angela said that, not me! I in no way whatsoever alluded to the fact that you had, you know…'

'_Breasts_ and _ass_?'

'Aww c'mon Bones! I'm a _man_! We think about sex like a million times a day! If I didn't think about things like that, it'd be a problem.'

'So what you're saying is that you're picturing me naked and sweaty right now?'

There was a pause. And then, 'Well, now I am,' Booth replied.

'Women have always been likened to some kind of sexual toy. Thinking that a woman's place is barefoot and pregnant in the house, and as a way of asserting male sexual dominance in the bedroom is absur-'

Hearing Brennan's words stop abruptly, and then a faint moan, Angela Montenegro smiled. After all, she had been the one with the plan.


End file.
